


12 Days of Connor

by Mystical_Mo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Attempt at Humor, But doesn't affect the plot line, COVID-19 but it's 2039, Christmas Fluff, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Connor is still a detective partnered with Hank tho, Connor is sweet supportive boyfriend, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Swears, I'm Bad At Tagging, ITS CONNOR'S FIRST CHRISTMAS BABEEEY, Oh my god they were quarantined, Original Character(s), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were quarantined, androids are getting the rights they dESERVE, but god is he a teASE, but oh boy is he new at this, happy holidays!, its like the 2009 swine flu all over again LOL, reader wants tattoos, some editting will occur even after i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Mo/pseuds/Mystical_Mo
Summary: It's a year after the Deviant Revolution and —oh me oh my— COVID-19 has resurfaced and hit the entire world like a brick in 2039 again. As a means of finding a truce, humans have negotiated a way of helping androids receive the rights they deserve and, in kind, some androids are helping humans through the pandemic.And for you specifically, a cute, brown-haired and sweet detective android is assisting you in the wake of this (some-what) new way of life. But this isn't without reward however. In return, you plan to make this Connor's best first Christmas, ever.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. First Day: One Cool, Really Sick Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> This is literally one of the most self-indulgent things I have written to date.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. here's a cool Chrome extension that lets you replace Y/N with your own name! It should work if you put in "(Y/N)" under the specific replacements for my fics :-)  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en

You had all of the ideas laid out in paper at your desk. You were pretty set on the few you had picked out, considering you had a terminal screen covered with possibilities just this morning. But these, these seemed like they could be “the one”. All you had to do was show it to--

You heard the distinct sound of your apartment’s front door open. You perked up and smiled. 

_Ah, speak of the handsome devil, himself._

You bolted from your desk with your papers in hand and went straight to the living room. Standing, tall and beautiful, was the newly deviated android, Connor. 

You had met each other while at work during the summer. The two of you had hit it off, well, rather awkwardly. He was pretty and beyond kind to you, a true gentleman in fact. But, he wasn’t the greatest at picking up on your flirting. It was after a few months of Connor showing up at the exact same time each week on your shifts when you went on a limb and asked him out. Much to your excitement, he accepted, albeit very straightforwardly. While on your date, Connor admitted that he had been meaning to ask you out the last few times before that same day but "my courage just disappeared every time I looked at you.”

The date ended courtly with Connor taking you back home. Not much else happened though, so you were really looking forward to your next date. But, you were only met with disappointment when the coronavirus re-emerged all around the world and put everything into a standstill. You were now stuck at home in your apartment as all of Detroit (and most of the world) was put on a national shutdown. Masks were brought back and most non-essential workers were put on hold until further notice. Conveniently, your job just didn’t make the cut. Connor’s however, did. 

“Hey, how was work?”

“Uneventful, for the most part. I spent most of the day reviewing old case files within the precinct. I did, however, leave once to go and pick up lunch for Lieutenant Anderson, much to his demand.” Connor carefully shut the door behind him. 

“Was he getting antsy sitting inside all day?” 

“I assume so,” he smiled as he shrugged off his coat and suit jacket, “he says this pandemic coming back is 'just about the second stupidest inconvenience' to have happened in his entire life. 'So, guess I’ll die.' Which he proceeded to complain about not being able to do because Captain Fowler has him working from home.” You snorted and laughed. 

_Sounds like Hank._

Even though you haven’t met him yet, Connor has talked a lot about Hank. While being stuck at home, you’ve gotten a newfound comfort in texting Connor during the day. During those moments, he has mentioned his partner quite a few times. You could tell he missed the Lieutenant a great deal. You hoped talking to Connor during his work day may help him feel a little less lonely and wasn’t diverting his attention away from his work. He insists it doesn’t because all texts go straight to his internal interface. 

“Ah, yeah, that sounds about right. Hank doesn’t seem like a hard guy to understand.”

“On the contrary, I would disagree.” Connor chuckled as you grinned, amused. He had hung up his coat and his suit jacket on the coat rack. As he rolled up his sleeves you found yourself feeling really appreciating his full stature. His old Cyberlife clothes were okay, but seeing him in _his own_ clothing of his choosing was such a nice sight to see. But you could get distracted by his marvelous physique another time, you had things you had to settle tonight. 

You were now eagerly stepping closer to him. Connor couldn’t help the small smile that grew when he looked over to see you in front of him, giddy about whatever it was you were holding behind your back. 

“Hello, (Y/N).” Connor stated as he placed his hands on his hips confidently. You leaned in a bit closer with a coy smile. His entire demeanor changed within a flash. Connor’s warm brown-eyes flickered over you curiously. 

“I’ve got some new ideas!” You exclaimed and then waved the papers in the air as you rushed over to your couch. Quickly, Connor put two and two together. 

“I know I’ve been flip-flopping back and forth on ideas since this quarantine has started, but I think one of these is the one I want to get!” These were your new tattoo ideas. 

You laid out the three sheets of paper over the coffee table as Connor sat down beside you. Each one reflected an aspect of your personality. You watched as he picked up one paper after the other and looked at them thoroughly. 

“So, what do you think? Think you can help me out again?” He set down the last paper and sat there silent for a moment. Connor then looked over to you and smiled.

“Of course.” He rolled his sleeves up further to expose more of his forearm. “Which one would you like to see first?” 

You squinted at each of the designs and then pointed to one. The design suddenly appeared over Connor’s forearm in the exact same way it was shown on the paper. There was only one more thing missing…

Connor’s patch of skin under the tattoo then changed to your skin tone. Seeing it again for the second time was just as surreal as the first. 

It looked good, but you wanted to see the other two before deciding. He cycled through each to your heart’s content as you both discussed about the designs. 

“I think, maybe if I combine this part from the first one,” you circled the said area on the paper, “with this portion from the third one, that —maybe?” As you muttered, Connor changed the tattoo on his arm to match. You contemplated the look of the hybrid design. You shake your head, sighing. “Sorry, gosh, this is so hard for me to decide.” 

“It’s alright, take your time.” You softly smile at one another. It feels like your heart swells when looking into those twinkling eyes of his. “I can alter my skin in any manner without it being permanent. You can not do the same thing, however.”

You chuckle and look back at the designs. “That is true. Thank you so much for coming over again to help me.” 

“Of course, I did promise I would stop by every day to check up on you since the national shutdown was set in place.” Your smile grows wider as you think about his eagerness to see you. Connor lives with Hank, but swore that everyday after he left work that he would stop by to greet you in person. 

“Okay, okay, I don’t want to hold you up from your roommate much longer,” you joked. “How about we combine this part from the second design, and replace this section here.” You gently placed a finger on a specific part of the tattoo on Connor’s simulated skin. 

For a simulation, it sure as hell was life-like. His arm was smooth to the touch, besides the little hairs that somehow managed to goosebump under your touch. You glanced up at him and noticed his gaze move from your hand to your eyes. There was a single beat, and then he was smiling at you casually. You smiled back, except more awkwardly. You cleared your throat and surveyed the changed design.

“Uh, yeah, I think I like that!” 

“Is this the one, then?” He moved his arm closer to you. Gently, you took his hand and elbow in your own two hands and rotated his forearm back and forth. The tattoo looked nice from multiple angles, but it was hard to pay attention to its aesthetic when you were admiring how nicely Connor’s hand fit in yours. God, his hand was larger than you expected. 

This man was flustering you beyond belief and he wasn’t even really doing anything.

“Yep, yeah uh, mhm, nice, uh, looks-- looks good.” You let go of Connor’s arm as he laughed quietly. 

You scooted a little bit away from him and stood up from the couch. You needed a moment to breathe and you also knew he needed something to draw with. 

Walking into your open walled kitchen, you grabbed a pen from the drawers on the island.

“Thanks so much, again, for your help, Connor. This makes the decision-making process a lot easier.” 

“I’m glad to help you anytime you need it, (Y/N).” You handed Connor the pen with a smile and he flipped over one of the sheets of paper. You watched intently from behind the back of the couch as he began drawing the simulated tattoo displayed on his arm perfectly. 

Within minutes Connor had drawn an exact copy of your specifically designed tattoo. The marks on Connor’s arm faded away as soon as he finished. 

“I must admit, I’m a tad bit concerned for your safety for getting this done at this current time, (Y/N).” 

“Weeeell,” you walked around to the side of the couch and leaned backwards over the arm. Your head landed right next to Connor’s lap. You stared up at him and grinned.

“It’s like a Christmas gift to myself ‘during these uncertain times’.” You made air quotations as you did a commercial like voice and then laughed. "Plus, I got my vaccine already." You add.

“Oh,” was all Connor said in return.

“What is it?” 

“Lieutenant Anderson has only ever referred to his reserve of alcohol as ‘a gift to himself’.” You couldn’t help but snicker. This “Lt. Anderson” sure was some guy. 

“Have you not heard of someone getting themselves something they really want for the holidays?” 

“No, I’m aware of the gift giving process of Christmas between people, however. But, this will actually be my first time celebrating the holidays, specifically as a deviant.” His eyes turned glassy as he started what you could only assume was him doing research, but you had stopped listening once you had heard this was his first time celebrating Christmas or any other winter holiday. 

“Wait, _what_?!” You immediately sat up and examined him incredulously. He was back almost immediately and was looking over at you with a confused stare. 

“You’ve **never** celebrated Christmas before?” 

“No, I was a new prototype for Cyberlife. I’ve never experienced Christmas, or any other holiday before for that matter.” 

You turned away in disbelief. Not only did that mean that he and the rest of his race were now celebrating their first holiday as people who were _free_ , but you would get to be able to make Connor’s first Christmas a special one. 

“Hey, if you’re so worried, why not come with me when I go to get my tattoo done. Ya know,” you shrugged nonchalantly, “to keep me safe from the virus?” There was a playful smirk in your smile that you were no way trying to conceal. 

“You want me to accompany you to your appointment?” Gosh, how could he be so dense yet so cute.

“Yea, it’ll be tomorrow evening at the tattoo shop near where I work.” It was likely to not be that busy on a weekday, especially in the evening, and _especially_ because of the pandemic. 

“When shall I be picking you up?” 

“When will you be getting off work?” 

Another beat of silence and another moment of processing later: “I can pick you up in a taxi at about 5:30 p.m.?”

“Alright, yeah, sounds good. I’m sure I’ll be ready by then. Don’t got much else going on.” You gestured around yourself playfully. Connor hummed a short laugh, but didn’t say anything in response.

You both sat there for a moment. Your heartbeat rose steadily as you fidgeted with your hands with a smile. You planned to do more than just get a tattoo tomorrow. 

“I’m looking forward to spending more time with you.” Surprised at the genuine sound of his voice, you looked over to Connor. He was staring right at you with more vulnerability in his eyes than you were used to. The feeling was definitely mutual. 

You bit your lip to hold back from bursting into a full on grin. You saw him start to do the same, but he looked away before you could see.

Connor then cleared his throat and stood up. “I should be heading back to Lieutenant Anderson’s house. He may be upset if I return late.” Connor gave you a more contained smile, but it was slightly different. You were melting all over again. You loved seeing his small, soft smile; it’s just so infectious, but damn what you would give to see Connor grin or laugh. 

He then headed for the front door to grab his coat and jacket. 

"Oh wait! One more thing!" You dash off to another room leaving Connor standing bewildered by your door. In your short absence, he buttoned his sleeves back up and put his coat and jacket back on. You returned from your office with his beanie in hand. 

"You forgot this last time you came over." You walk close into his personal space to pull the beanie over his head with a light tug. Your noses almost touch as you look into his eyes once you finish. He had wide eyes and was turning blue in the cheeks. _God, he's so cute._

"I thought androids had a fantastic memory?" You teased without moving back.

"We usually do, but deviants are different." Connor then leaned in a bit closer to you, whispering, "plus, it's hard for me to remember things when I'm looking at you."

Now it was your turn to go flush in the face with wide eyes. Where did he get the right to go and say stuff like that with such a soft voice??

The door opened behind you both as he adjusted his beanie and stepped into the hallway. Standing in your doorway you leaned against it, curling a stray piece of hair behind your ear. 

“So, 5:30 tomorrow?” You just wanted him there just a little bit longer. Connor nodded.

“5:30, tomorrow evening.” You knew he wouldn’t be there a second late if he could help it. 

“Cool. Consider it a date.” The sudden blue-blush that dusted Connor’s face as he froze was too perfect. It was like when you first asked him out all over again. With a proud smile, you watched him clear his throat to speak again and adjust his tie. 

“A date it is then.” And then, of all things, he _winked_ at you. You may have actually combusted upon seeing it with that trademarked smirk of his. 

“See you tomorrow, (Y/N).” And without another word, he was off. You sighed as you closed the door. Leaning against it you heard the auto lock activate and felt a slight tug on your heartstrings as you tried to calm down. 

You were ecstatic for your second date tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it begins...
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update a chapter each day (with a very special bonus chapter at the very end of the 12 days ;^] (but no worries! it won't affect the plot for anyone who isn't into that sort of content.))  
> So, stay tuned!
> 
> (Btw, if the link at the top doesn't work, the extension is called "InteractiveFics" and can be found in the chrome webstore.)


	2. Second Day: A Second Charming Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I didn't expect there to be so many reads so early on! Thanks for waiting, sorry it's a tad late. I'm a sleepless gremlin who nonvoluntarily lets the universe decide when I sleep.

The knock at the door wasn’t even necessary when it came. You could hear him walking down the hall at exactly 5:30.

You had been biding away the time with mindless distractions. From watching a favorite TV show to picking out what you wanted to wear hours in advance. Yet, now that Connor was at the door, you suddenly felt completely unprepared.

Mask you had to buy recently? Check. A bag to carry your essentials in? Check. A cute ass fit? Triple check. Being amazing and totally valid and attractive? Oh, hell yes. 

“Hello, (Y/N).” Connor smiled as you opened the door. It only faltered for a split second as his eyes roamed over you. You did the same thing in return upon seeing him more casually dressed. He was wearing a navy blue parka, a warm-red toned knitted sweater and denim jeans. Plus, a cute, green scarf and his classic beanie. He was incredibly adorable. But, your adoration of him was soon put on pause when you noticed what he had held in his hands. 

Connor was holding a small bouquet of some of your favorite flowers. 

“Oh my gosh, Connor!” You gasp as you look at how beautiful the bouquet is. How he got the flowers, you may never know, but they were gorgeous. He hands them over for you to admire with a sweet smile cocked to one side. You could see that cute dimple on the side of his cheek as he looks away abashedly. 

“You pointed them out while we were out on our previous date. They were sitting outside a store we walked past.” That’s right, it was a natural fragrance store featuring some of their top selling flowers in their perfumes outside. 

“Thank you so much, this is so sweet.” You carefully sniffed the buds and smiled. “I need to put these in a vase before we leave, hold on--.” You walked over to your kitchen and found the one really old vase that you had that had been in your family line for a generation or two. Connor came over and offered some help by taking the vase and filling it up with water for you. You delicately set the flowers into the opening and gently spread them around to fill the space adequately where they sat. 

“I thought you might enjoy a bit of life in your apartment given the weather and the pandemic.” 

“That’s very sweet of you, thank you.” You stare at the flowers lovingly in their new home for a few moments longer. Once you are ready to go, you turn back to Connor only to find him staring at you in the same manner. His gaze quickly shifts as soon as you catch him looking. 

Suddenly feeling warm, you decide it’d be best to make sure you weren’t late for your appointment. 

  
  


“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, I think I have everything.” You gave him a playful smile while making your way towards the door. “Only other thing I need is you, pretty boy.” How fast Connor’s face blushed blue could have set a world record. His LED kept spinning yellow as his wide eyes shifted around the room, unable to meet your gaze. You laughed as you both walked into the hallway. Connor had his hands over his face while you made sure the front door was locked. 

“You gonna be okay?” You asked through a giggle. “If that’s too much right now, I can tone it down until you're ready.” Connor shook his head and straightened himself up. 

“It’s okay, I can easily adapt to human behavior. And I, uh,” he pauses while turning his face away. “I don’t mind.” He then lifted his elbow up, offering for you to grab hold as you both walked together. You put on your mask and accepted his invitation by interlocking your arms. You were glad you were wearing your mask because the smile plastered across your face was embarrassingly big. Regardless though, you were worried about maybe making things awkward or uncomfortable, so you tried to hype yourself down and attempted not to walk too close to Connor. It was hard keeping things civil, however, while you were secretly feeling up his arm. Everything about his body just screamed _solid_ , yet, so very huggable.

The walk to the elevator didn’t take long, but the entire ride down felt like it did. Needless to say, you used the time to help keep a focus on where you and Connor were going and not on literally every other thought running through your head. 

Once in the lobby, you both had to separate to be checked before walking out. Your temperature was taken and Connor had to go through a non-harmful disinfection station specifically for androids. They were new and definitely got installed fast. 

Every android who walks in and out of somewhere that is possibly a COVID-19 liability had to go through it, no exceptions. And, you being in an apartment full of humans who could easily get sick, definitely made the list for those places. After being given the okay to leave, you realized that Connor went through this every time he decided to come to see you. And for the past week, he had stopped by quite a bit. In fact, he was becoming a regular at the front desk.

“Oh, you’re both going out today?? Where are you guys heading to?” The secretary, by the (new and chosen) name of Symone, was an android who had been working at the apartment for quite some time. But, since androids were free to deviate, she slowly but surely has been developing her own beautiful personality. 

“I’m going out to finally get my tattoo done,” you answer.

“And I am accompanying (Y/N) on the way there.” Symone looks between you both and then smiles at Connor’s response. She unlocks the double doors at the entrance for you and nods her head slowly. 

“Aaah, I see. Well, stay safe out there, you two!” You wave to her as you both start to leave but she shouts out after you saying, “and have fun on your date!!” You think you can also make out a last part saying to make sure to not bring any illnesses back with you but you're too fixated on her previous comment. You and Connor had even agreed on this being a date last night, yet here you were getting flustered. 

“Are you doing alright?” Connor was now wearing his own mask, but that didn’t stop you from hearing the teasing tone in his voice whatsoever. He was standing next to you with a smile and a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m _fine_ , thank you!” You began speed-walking towards the corner of the street to summon a taxi. 

“Are you sure? From your reaction, my scan says otherwise. You froze and your heartbeat increased.”

When Connor stopped beside you at the corner, you hailed quickly for a taxi through the non-contact digital interface next to you. 

“I mean, if my scan was wrong, I could always do another one.” Connor was leaning in close to your face which allowed you to see all the wonderful little freckles and marks on his features and that stupid, teasing smile at the corner of his eyes. Jeez, you act flirty towards him a few times and here he is picking up on it so fast. You snort and protest as you gently push him away while covering part of your face. Connor laughs as he moves away from being so close. A self-driving taxi soon pulls up and opens its doors for you both. You clamber inside first to run away from the cold and from Connor poking fun at you. Once inside, a short message appears in front of you both that reads as such:

  
  


_Hello! Thank you for choosing SWISH for your perfect automated driving experience. To ensure and guarantee your safety from COVID-19 during these uncertain times, each and every one of our vehicles are cleaned and sanitized before their arrival to take you to your intended destination._

_WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO?_

You buckled your seat belt and selected the tattoo parlor. The taxi smoothly lurches forward as it navigates itself back into the easy-moving traffic. The speakers are playing soft Christmas music that has been around for decades. You smile as you look out the window and watch the snow-covered world travel by. It was hard to ignore how empty everywhere appeared though. Practically no one was out walking. Most stores had closed signs posted outside or in the windows. And even the roads were mostly clear. You did, however, see a few androids going about their business bundled up in warm clothes and with masks on. You thought it was neat that some of them were still wearing masks even though they didn’t need to. You couldn’t be sure of their motives, whether it be for helping enforcing the mask mandate or to just be extra cautious, regardless, you were happy to see them living freely to choose that for themselves now. 

The ride was mostly quiet, save for the winter themed songs that came through. You recognized a good few of them, making you reminiscent of when you were younger spending the holidays with your loved ones. And, maybe, just maybe, someone new could be added to that list this Christmas. 

“Hey, Connor?” He perked up at the sound of you saying his name.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” You happily turn towards him in your seat. 

“Is there any music you enjoy? Or any Christmas songs you like?”

This got him thinking. He turns away as he thinks with a furrowed brow. Once settled, he turns back to your curious gaze.

“I know that Hank--.”

You waved your finger at him, “Upp, pupp pubp. No, tell me what kind of music _you_ like Connor.”

He smiled but tried to hide it. “Well, **I do** have an affinity for Hank’s music choices, specifically jazz. But I also find myself drawn to,” he paused, his LED glowing yellow, “progressive and alternative rock.” Surprised, you nodded slowly. Connor continues with a small smile at the corner of his lips that you don’t think he realizes is there. “But, I also think the symphonic themes of the Christmas carols and instrumentals that I have been hearing as of late are quite nice.”

“Do you have a favorite from what you’ve heard?” 

“Hmm… I know a popular band this time of year is the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. I enjoyed that when it played while I was out getting lunch for Lt. Anderson.”

“Ah, yeah. That makes sense. Their music has been very popular during the winter for a long time. Their stuff is pretty rad, no lie.” 

Connor chuckles quietly and agrees with your assessment. The car ride from there to your destination is short. Upon your arrival, you make sure your mask is on correctly and head inside. 

The warmth inside the tattoo parlor invited you further inside. The décor was eclectic with each décor piece having been chosen by the artists or gifted by an enthused patron. The smell inside was a very clean, pumpkin spice aroma that drifted subtly in the air. You made your way over to the counter with Connor following gracefully in step behind you. A man running the front desk greeted you warmly. You told him your name and who your appointment was with. He checked you in and then ran to the back to let your artist know you had arrived. While he was gone, you began to wonder something.

“Hey Connor?” He looked over to you, a familiar smile creasing the corners of his eyes.

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

“Can you smell the scent that’s in the air?” 

He looks around the room and then, much to your surprise, takes in a long breath of air. It’s the first you think you’ve ever seen him do it before. 

“Yes, I can. It smells like lemon-scented cleaning supplies and what I believe you would call: pumpkin.” 

“Wow…” You said out-loud while staring at him. “I didn’t know you could smell things! That’s so cool, are you like, always breathing and I can’t notice it or--”

Your artist walks out from the back with a pleased smile on their face. They were wearing a floral design mask and a tight, black crop-top that has short sleeves to easily display the ink covering both of their arms. They were also wearing a canvas apron with giant pockets all over it. They smile, happy to see you, but soon are inquiring about who your “handsome friend” is. You introduce Connor and explain that he’s an android and is here to keep you company for the appointment. Your artist then introduces themself by the name of Quinn and says:

“Alright, no bigs, sounds cool to me. Having an appointment with _two_ beautiful people in the room is always fine by my standards.” They then wink and motion for you to follow them to the stations in the back. Connor and you both give each other a sheepish, flustered look from Quinn’s avant-garde demeanor. This was sure to be interesting. 

The process for setting everything up was fairly simple. Talking about the design one last time was the first step. You had Connor’s sketch on hand and even explained to Quinn just how Connor had helped you a few times to decide. They compliment his drawing ability, but he just defends saying that he’s an android and could have easily done it a million times the exact same way. 

“Nuh, man, art is art. You helped create this tattoo and give it vision! Don’t sell yourself short. You guys created a pretty sick design, I like it.” You thank them but Connor only turns away with a hum as his LED glows yellow. 

After that, they shaved off any hairs on the area where you wanted the tattoo, cleaned it off and then let you feel the needle to see if you were still up for the tattoo. You nodded and told them to go ahead and proceed. From there, the room gets quiet as instrumental, Christmas music and newer songs by newer artists drift into the room from somewhere you can’t quite identify. 

Connor was sitting beside you in a chair and looked deeply concentrated on something. In the beginning of the tattoo, you didn’t feel much, but as the seconds soon passed into minutes, the floor seemed like it was swaying. Quinn noticed and asked if you wanted to take a quick break. You shook your head, but then reached out to Connor. He stood and lifted his chair, bringing it closer to you. Once next to you, you motioned for his hand, and he placed his within your palm. Not long after, he was holding your hand with both of his and was gently rubbing in soft circles with his thumbs. 

Connor’s eyes suddenly glazed over while looking at you as his LED flickered for a moment. “Do you maybe want some water?” He asked softly. Quinn stopped their work, awaiting your answer. You nodded and immediately Quinn told Connor that there were some unopened water bottles in a small refrigerator out front in the lobby. And like that, he was out of the room. 

Quinn gently dabbed away some of the blood from their line art in progress and laughed softly. You hum questioningly at them.

“How long have you known each other?” They asked while looking at you. 

“Oh, well, it’s been about... seven months now, I think?” They nod with raised eyebrows. 

“I would have guessed longer, that’s pretty cool.” 

“Wait, really?? Why?”

“You guys seem really attuned with each other. It’s cute.” Your heart begins to drum like it’s being played by a little drummer boy. A smile threatens to spread across your face, but you try to tighten your lips to stop it. Things were going smoothly so far, but this was only the second date. Regardless, you did really enjoy the time you spent with Connor. You found great comfort from the little butterflies that appeared in your stomach when he walked into the room. Which he did, with a water bottle in hand. 

Taking his seat, he untwists the cap and hands you the water. You drink a generous amount and realize he must have recognized that you were dehydrated. Thanking him, you set down the water and Quinn starts drawing again. Connor extends his hand out to you, and this time, you gently place your hand in his palm. He begins rubbing little circles over different spots on your hand like he’s mapping something out on it. You smile at the gesture and relax gingerly into his touch. 

As the time continues to pass, Connor starts asking you and Quinn questions. Like, “why this particular design, (Y/N)?” and “how long have you been doing this for, Quinn?” or even, “have you tattooed any androids before?” 

“Oh? Why, are you interested?” Quinn teased. Connor laughs softly with a shrug and says he was only curious. “I’m tellin’ ya’ man, you’d look pretty boppin’ with some tats.” You laugh while trying not to move too much. 

“If you **do** want any, come and stop by here. I have tattooed _a lot_ of different kinda people. Androids included.” Just thinking of Connor having any real tattoos sends a smile to your face. “But, I do expect those designs to be your own, yeah?” Quinn was poking fun at him, but it was all in good fun.

“No promises,” Connor says through a smile that you swear you can just hear. With the lighthearted atmosphere, the rest of the tattoo seemed to get finished in no time. The whole thing was completed by about 7 o’clock. 

“Thanks so much Quinn, this looks amazing!” You were wrapped up and nearly ready to go. Quinn went through the care instructions and gave you a bundle deal for the items you would need to purchase at the front desk “just because I like y’all so much,” with a wink. 

At the front desk, the man from before checked you both out. You were looking in your bag to grab out your card, but then, suddenly, you heard the digital register’s " _P_ _AYMENT APPROVED_ ” sound. Looking up, you caught Connor’s LED shift from yellow to blue for the smallest of seconds. You gasped and stood there, mouth agape. 

“You did **not just**.” 

Connor smirks under his mask and thanks the tattoo parlor’s clerk for his time. He grabs the checkout bag covered in stereotypical tattoo designs from the countertop and begins to walk away.

"Happy holidays!" the cashier calls out through his festive-themed mask. You reply back quickly with a wave and then immediately turn your wrath back onto Connor. You follow behind him, waving and pointing your water bottle at him. 

“How dare you be so gentlemanly and pay for my tattoo like that!” You say, feigning the utmost annoyance. 

“ ‘Tis the season.” Connor holds the door open as you both walk back out into the cold. His nonchalant demeanor helped egg you on.

“OOhhhhoho, alright, Mr. Imma-Be-All-Sneaky-And-Pay-Without-Saying-Anything, I _said_ I was gifting myself this tattoo, **thank you very much**.” You hear laughter as you walk out of the shop and Connor chuckling quietly against the wind. 

“Well, consider it as part of your Christmas gift from me then.”

Jokes aside, you could tell he was being wholly earnest. You slowed down your walking pace as you became more serious.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, if that’s alright?” Connor turned around to look at you with a slight tilt to his head. You just couldn’t say no to a face like that. You sigh and smile, catching back up next to Connor.

“Yeah, that’s alright. Thank you, Connor.” 

“It's my pleasure, (Y/N).”

The both of you made your way back to the nearby taxi stop and waited for another clean, automated vehicle to arrive. A large gust of wind blew down the street and you took a long sniff of the air. The smokey coldness filled you with a warmth deeper than your shivering insides. It was like home. 

“How does the tattoo feel?” Connor inquired with a curious and innocent twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, it kind of has this stinging feeling that fades in and out right now, but the process of getting it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. At least, after the first few minutes that is.” You smile modestly and tuck a flyaway hair behind your ear. “And um, thank you again for comforting me back there.” 

“Of course. I want to be here for you when you need me, (Y/N).” His words sounded like second nature to him when he spoke. Connor was so genuine, now it was time to give him that genuine care and support back. 

Another cab rolled up and opened its doors for you both. Once seated and buckled, the same prompt showed up like last time. You start scrolling around the digital map and select another store. Confused, Connor turns to look at you. 

“Are we not returning to your apartment?” 

Ah yes, now the real date begins. 

“Not yet! Tell me, Connor,” the car moves forward through the previously fallen snow, “do you remember if I had a Christmas tree set up in my apartment yet?” He thinks about it for a bit.

“No, you did not.” 

“Sooo, your accompanying job is not over yet! I want you to help me pick out a tree tonight!” You smile giddily. 

Connor lets out a soft breath of air with a smile. “I would be delighted to join you, (Y/N).” 

The trip was a bit longer this time and the entire ride was you asking Connor questions. You inquired of him if he’s ever seen a real, classic Christmas tree or had smelled them before. But asking this reminded you that you hadn’t finished asking your questions from earlier in the parlor. He answered saying that he has all five senses like most humans do, but that they are just more precise than objective. You then tell him he’s sure to love the smell of the pine trees. 

“Oh! And have you ever seen Christmas lights before??” 

“Well, not specifically Christmas lights, no.” 

“This is sure to be an experience then, the store’s bound to be covered with them!” And then you mentioned how you should buy some treats while out and maybe a candle too. How animated you got over it all was captivating to Connor. 

“How is it that humans could be so easily excited by a string of lights?” 

You gasp, astonished. “It’s not just _lights_ , they’re like,” you paused to think, “they’re like being able to look at the stars up close, on earth.” 

And as if perfectly on cue, the store came rolling into view outside your window. You could see all of the biggest trees covered in decorations outside. The entrance and exit were separated with a waiting line to walk inside, but there was no one in the line when you stepped out of the car. 

“Here, you’ll see what I mean, Connor.”

  
  


Before walking into the store, you and Connor had to be inspected all over again. Your temperature still checked out okay and you were giddily waiting for Connor inside as he walked in. Smiling at one another, you gently grabbed hold of his arm and began pulling him towards the “ _Real Trees!_ ” department. The overwhelming smell of the leaves and freshly-cut wood was hitting you before you even made it inside. 

You tugged him along to some of the trees that caught your attention. Grabbing one of the branches of a Douglas Fir, you quickly shove it towards Connor’s face. His brows furrow incredulously as he looks at you, bewildered. 

“Pardon?” 

You laugh and shake the branch a little. “Smell it!” 

Connor looks at you strange, but then closes his eyes and gives it a good whiff. His nose scrunched up a little as he looked to the side, pondering. 

“Do you like it? What are your thoughts?” 

“It’s very…” you watched him speak with anticipation, “wood-sy?” 

You roll your eyes, “well, of course. Does it seem full to you? Is it too strong for you?” 

Connor only shrugs, “I’m not sure I understand what you mean, (Y/N)?” It was then that you knew he would need to see more of these “ _FOR SALE”_ Christmas trees. You each smelled each tree you brought him too, with you going first and him second. Yet, a few times, you caught Connor watching you with what you think was a fond smile underneath his mask. He then would quickly turn towards the tree needles with an interested look. At the end of it, he said most of them were nice, but his favorites were the ever classic Balsam Fir, the Fraser Fir and the Scots Pine. 

Moving on from the trees, you decided maybe trying to get a real tree all the way in your apartment might not be the best idea. You were enamored by all of the colors and the different lights on each of the artificial trees and knew this was the way to go. The entire aisle was selling Christmas lights and decorations as well too.

“See? All of the lights are like stars.” The subtle twinkle of each of the lights reflected off of Connor’s wide eyes as he looked over the huge display. 

“Here, you wait right there and I’ll go get us a cart!” You say, rushing off back to the front to grab a cleaned cart. It doesn’t take you long to come back and upon your return you don’t immediately find Connor by the trees. Looking through the aisles, you stumble upon him looking at the ornaments down a nearby aisle. He doesn’t notice you walking up to him at first and you watch him smell the ornament. 

“Do you like that?” You ask, rolling up beside him. He turns around with wide eyes as he holds the ornament in his hand and then looks at you with a lopsided smile.

  
  


“I do like it.” 

You immediately point into the cart with an unyielding stare. He looks between you and the cart, “but I don’t have a tree, (Y/N).” You squint and point more aggressively into the cart. At this, he does not fight back and sets the ornament into the cart. Once he’s not looking, you curiously read its label and see that it’s cinnamon scented. You smile as you turn back around towards the trees.

You pick out an artificial tree that matches the aesthetic you were going for this Christmas. You also grab a pair of pretty lights to hang outside your door and balcony. The last step was then buying your sugary winter treats and a candle if you could find one you liked. The pastries weren’t hard to find at all, but finding a candle was a bit trickier. The whole aisle had been mostly ransacked for the day. Apparently, even during covid-hours, people still needed their good-smells fix. From what was left, you picked out a nice, warm scent while Connor (unprompted) smelled some of the candles and settled on a softer, orange and cloves scent. 

During your checkout, you noticed a magazine promoting a new brand of “android-friendly” treats and drinks that were made entirely out of thirium. Some of the other bylines were other stories mentioning how deviancy within androids was being more widely accepted and how the negotiations with Russia were currently going since the pandemic had started. On top of that, there were bigger movements starting to combat climate change too. It was too early to tell anything for certain, but you were starting to have a better hope for the future. 

You tap on Connor’s shoulder and point to the magazine. He quickly scans the front and looks at it funny. 

“This should be helpful for you guys if you're low on blue blood, right?” He nods and picks up the magazine to read it as you check out, paying for everything yourself this time. Upon leaving, Connor carried the compact-packaged tree while you carried the other two grocery bags. You waited at another cab corner, only now it was after 9 o’clock so it was basically freezing outside. 

Shivering, you rub your hands together and wrap your arms around yourself. You look down the road, waiting to see a pair of headlights when Connor wraps his arms around you and envelops you with part of his jacket. He pulls you close to his chest and you can feel a steady warmth coming off of him from under his clothes. Plus, he was breathing in and out deeply, his breaths making clouds in the bitter, cold air. 

“H-hh-how are y-you doing that?” You ask through your shivers and teeth chatters. 

“I’m warming myself up internally. It’s an ability I have for victims who are freezing or possibly suffering from frostbite.” So, he was like a walking space heater at will. The look on your face must have been amusing, because Connor laughed softly as he held you close. He then took another deep breath and let out a wisp of warm air. 

“So are you breathing to help keep the important stuff inside cool?” As you said that you laid a gentle hand on his chest and looked up at him. He froze up for a second and you could see the light glowing from his LED turn to yellow immediately. 

“Um, yes, essentially,” he then cleared his throat and continued to explain the process of his cooling system. You snuggled your cold nose against his scarf covered neck while listening to him explain the inner workings of himself. It was soothing to hear his voice so low and close out in the cold of the night. You hummed softly when he finished his explanation, happy to be near him. A few more minutes passed and soon Connor began to play with your hair. 

While you both stood there, he took the groceries from your hands so you could cuddle into him further. It wasn’t much longer that the taxi finally showed up and let you both inside with your things. You shake out a few remaining shivers that were crawling up and down your spine as Connor rubs his hands and selects your apartment building. 

Rain soon turned into snow, covering the roads. “ _A Winter Wonderland_ ” and “ _White Christmas_ ” conveniently played right after one another as the soft flurries drifted through the air added to the atmosphere. 

The cab soon slowed to a stop as a message displayed saying:

  
  


_You have arrived at your destination! Thank You for choosing SWISH:_

_“The vehicle company that is here for you when you need it.”_

_(leave review?)_

_> Yes _ _> No_

  
  
  


You tap “no” but don’t move to get out of the cab yet. Turning in your seat you lock eyes with Connor. A silence fills your isolated space together. Carefully, you pull down your mask and Connor does the same. You smile as you look between all of his little freckles and the soft features of his face.

“I had a good time today.” You whisper. Connor seems surprised for a moment as his LED cycles once through yellow but then returns back to blue when a lopsided smile adorns Connor’s face.

“So did I.” 

You release a breath of air and smile wider. “I’m glad you came with me. I got a bit freaked out during that beginning part with my tattoo. And, I think Quinn _really_ likes you.” You joke. 

“Hm, I think they do too…” He says with a more serious tone to it.

“I mean, it’s hard not to. Especially because you looked so cute today.” You said casually but gave him a coy side-eyed smile. A steady shade of pastel blue dusted his cheeks as he got what you meant. Connor didn’t reply with anything. as you leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss right on that cute curve of his cheekbone. 

“So, see you tomorrow, right?” You smile coyly but you can feel your heart pounding. You watch Connor’s face turn two tones of blue deeper as he looks at you, awestruck. His LED ring spun a few times before he replied with slight static in his voice.

“Um-uh,” he cleared his throat and nodded, “until tomorrow.” He confirms. 

“Alright, tell Hank I said hello!” You shuffle out of the cab, grabbing all of your bags. 

“Oh, and here,” you hand Connor his cinnamon-scented ornament. “ ‘Consider it as part of your Christmas gift’.” You wink as you quote him and the cab’s door shuts automatically as you walk away.

Once inside your apartment, you clutch your heart with a soft smile. Little did you know, Connor was doing the same thing in the taxi with his fingers still hovering where you had kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'd like to thank my friends, @KarineLanai, @sweet_blue_bellz7, and @IAmTrashPanda (on wattpad) for helping me edit this story so far! I wouldn't be able to get these things written and edited so fast if it wasn't for their help.  
> ^-^)  
> And thank you all for reading! It makes me happy to know you're all looking forward to this as much as I do writing it.


End file.
